baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Bully
"Thanks for the generous donation." ''― It's a Bully '''It's a Bully', The Bully, or just Bully is an antagonist in ''Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning''. He is a poorly modeled humanoid male that stands still around the school blocking the hallways, presumably existing in the game because it is believed that "every good school needs a good bully!", according to the text about him in the Principal's Office. Appearance It's a Bully appears as a humanoid figure with an orange, elipsis for a torso, blue cylinders for limbs, and small, skin-colored balls for hands and feet. He has an incredibly distorted and malformed face with dots for eyes, a gaping mouth with orange lips that clips into where His neck would be, a wide asymmetrical nose and brown hair. He doesn't wear shoes, and he has brown text floating next to his head that says "THIS IS A BULLY" in all-caps. His pose appears to be in the middle of a run cycle. Mechanics It's a Bully will stand still around the start or end of hallways in the school, sometimes switching positions as he will block the player's path completely. If the player attempts to approach It's a Bully while holding an item, he will steal it from their inventory. Afterwards, he will mysteriously vanish and let the player pass. However, if the player approaches It's a Bully without an item he will continue to block the player's path, forcing the player to go another way (if there is one). It's a Bully is assumed to be the lowest threat of the bunch as he is stationary and only really blocks one hall at a time, but he can still be a problem if the player is running from Baldi (especially if he is right behind them) and the Bully so happens to get in the way, forcing the player to either change paths or sacrifice an item. It's a Bully can be passed if the door is open long enough. Trivia * It's a Bully is one of three characters that are presumably models, the others being Baldi and 1st Prize. * It's a Bully's model was actually created by Mystman12 years before the development for Baldi's Basics In Education & Learning started. * There's an unused image called "PlaceFace" in the game's files which appears to be an early version of this character, seen in screenshots on the developer's Twitter. The unused image consists of only a head. * The final model seems to be a distorted version of the unused "PlaceFace" sprite. * The "I'm gonna take your candy" line may be taken from the YouTube video by PilotRedSun called "preschool bully". * Many fans have joked that he resembles a large potato. * The large "THIS IS A BULLY" text may be a reference to bad anti-bullying videos. * For some reason It's a Bully's voice lines echo a lot in the end, probably to add a horror effect. * It's a Bully is considered to be the only character that cannot be swept by Gotta Sweep. * If the Player gets close to the Bully, he will say a random line, even if the player has not given him an item. * It’s a Bully is, along with Baldi and Arts and Crafters, one of the few evil characters of the game. *It's a Bully can be sent to detention by Principal of the Thing for "bullying" the player. This could give the player the chance to escape getting jumpscared by Baldi in the event the player has no items to give him. Quotes Gallery Bully's Page in detention.png|The Bully's description in the Principal's Office. PlaceFace.png|The unused face of It's a Bully, named PlaceFace in the files. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Evil